Turning over a new leaf
by Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Request for Phantom D. AU/AR. Orochimaru saves Naruto from the villagers of the Leaf and takes him to the Sound village. Main pairing: OrochiNaruto. Warnings: None evil Orochimaru, no pedo, Hokage and Leaf village bashing. Yaoi in LATER chapters.


A/N: hey this is a fic for a friend of mine, Phantom D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Hokage bashing, good Orochimaru, and later MUCH later OrochimaruxNaruto.

A/N: Enjoy.

---

It was a dark night as the moon, thou full, didn't fall upon the sleepy village of Konahanogure. The reason was the clouds were blocking the view as a young boy with blond hair, matted red by blood, lied in a pool of blood in an alleyway.

A man with waist long black hair, golden eyes, and a black kimono with a red obi walked down the alleyway that held the boy, "You poor child.", he said kneeling by the boy. He held out his hand to shake the boy awake but as his hand neared the boy, the boy flinched unknowingly reopening a wound, "You don't need to be afraid of me, little one.", he sighed as he produced a white blanket and wrapped the child in it. The blanket was quickly dyed crimson by the boy's blood.

The man picked up the boy in the blanket and held him as another figure appeared and yelled, "Stop, Orochimaru!", the figure stepped forward revealing robes of red and white, a hat that had the kanji for 'fire' written on it, a face that showed wisdom and age, and hair as white as the blanket was before the boy was put inside it.

"Ah, Sarutobi-sensei.", Orochimaru chuckled, "How nice to see you well.", he held the bundle in his arms closer as it shivered, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know very well, what, Orochimaru.", the older man, Sarutobi said, "Leave the boy."

"And let him get hurt?", he said, smiling at the frustration on his former sensei's face, "I don't see how taking him away will affect the village."

"What are you getting at?"

"That you pretend to care for this child because he's the Fourth's…", he said trailing off as a vein bulged on Sarutobi's forehead, "I'm taking the child, so why don't you work on controlling your people."

"What?!?"

"I'll let him come back to be graded as a genin but I warn you, Sarutobi, if the boy is mistreated afterwards. I. won't. stand. for. it!", he glared at the older man before vanishing, with the boy, into thin air.

Sarutobi sighed as he glanced at the Hokage mountain, "Arashi, will you ever forgive me?"

Orochimaru sighed as he passed the gates of Konoha and continued towards his home with the bundle in his arms, "You deserve better than that village, little one.", he said but then quieted and made quick work of the roads as he was a third of the way home when the sun rose to light the way. Two hours later the bundle started to shift and squirm in his arms, "Finally awake, little one?"

A groan was heard as the boy tried to block the sun with his arm, "What? Who? Where?", the boy fired off as he saw that a) nothing was recognizable, b) a stranger was holding him, and c) he didn't remember anything but getting ganged upon by the villagers.

"I took you away from the village, I am Orochimaru, and we are on the road to my village.", he replied and waited for the child to take everything in.

"What's your village like?", the boy asked as they continued.

"My village? It's not very populated but the people are very understanding.", he said and as he said this the boy's eyes lighted up, "They were abandoned because of their abilities and I started the village Otogure for them, by the way I never got your name."

"Oh sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.", the boy grinned like a fox as he said his name.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun.", Orochimaru smiled as they came to the top of a hill, "It's not much further now, over those two hills and we're there."

"Sweet, I can't wait.", Naruto giggled squirming around in the blanket, "Are there any kids in the village?"

"Yes, I do believe there are five of them.", Orochimaru replied as Naruto's cerulean blue eyes glimmered, "They are probably two years older than you, but I wouldn't worry."

"'Kay.", Naruto sighed as the village gates came into view.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to take you to our healers.", Orochimaru whispered as they passed through the gates of Otogure, "With everything that happened in Konoha, I think it would be a wise choice."

"Sure, if the doctors don't diagnose me dead at any given time.", Naruto grinned again when Orochimaru chuckled.

"I promise they won't.", he promised as he jumped onto the rooftop toward a large white building near the center of the small village. He landed in front of the doors and walked through them when they opened and preceded to the front desk, "This boy needs immediate medical attention!", he told the nurse.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama.", the nurse said bowing before taking Naruto from Orochimaru, "We'll do a thorough diagnostic."

Naruto just sat as he was rushed, blanket and all, into another room. There he saw another kid who had silver hair and glasses dressed in a hospital gown. The nurse put him in a bed not too far from the other child, but before he could even open his mouth a doctor came in and started asking questions.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kirifuta. I need to ask you for some basic information, if you don't mind.", he said before listing his questions, "Let's see, I need your name, age, areas where you're experiencing pain, and any chemical allergies."

"Umm, Uzumaki Naruto, 5, my back and legs, and I don't know.", he replied as the doctor scribbled down he answers, "Anything else?"

"Yes, I need you to lay on your stomach while I check your back.", the doctor said as he put down the clipboard and pen to pull up Naruto's shirt and stared at the bruises that dotted his back along with bloodied patches. He frowned as he returned to the clipboard and recorded the injury and then helped Naruto sit back up and checked his legs, "Alright, after some medical attention I say we can let you free."

"Okay.", Naruto smiled as the doctor moved to place healing cream and bandages on his back and legs.

"How are things, Kirifuta.", Orochimaru asked as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama, he'll do just fine. He just needs rest.", Kirifuta smiled as the young boy with silver hair looked relieved, "Hey, Kabuto, you alright?"

The boy stared at the doctor before ducking his head, "It's nothing, sensei."

"Come, Naruto-kun, Kabuto-kun, it's time for you to meet the villagers.", Orochimaru said and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Alright.", Naruto smiled and stepped down from the bed to walk beside Orochimaru.

"Hai.", Kabuto said as he jumped behind a screen to change into a grey yutaka with a black obi and stood at Orochimaru's other side.

Once he was sure that he had both of the boys, Orochimaru moved forward out of the building and toward the center of the town to find a large crowd waiting for them. He and the two boys moved to the center as the crowd split for them, "Everyone, meet two new members of our village. Uzumaki Naruto and Yakushi Kabuto."

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, five children appeared from the back.

On the furthest left was a boy that had black hair pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes, and dark brown skin. The boy had three pairs of arms and was wearing a shirt especially made for him; black shorts, and normal sandals.

Next to the boy was another boy with light purple hair, black eyes, and pale skin. This boy had a strange lump on his back that shared his hair. He wore a pale cream shirt and black shorts with the sandals.

Right beside him was the only girl of the group. She had long red-orange hair that went past her shoulders, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore the same outfit of the first two.

After her was the chubbiest of the five. He had a strange hair cut that wasn't helped by his orange hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and the same outfit.

The final member was a boy with pale skin, light silver hair, teal blue eyes, and two red dots on his forehead. He also had strange red marks under his eyes and wore a similar outfit.

The five children stared at Naruto and Kabuto until the boy with the lump moved forward and extended his hand, "I'm Sakon and this is Ukon.", he said pointing to the lump on his back.

Sakon turned around to the other four kids and pointed as he introduced them starting with the kid with three pairs of arms, "That's Kidomaru, next is Tayuya, then Jirobo, and last is Kimimaru."

"Nice to meet you.", Naruto replied and was about to speak again when Orochimaru spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, Kabuto-kun, why don't you go play with the other children?", he asked and as soon as he said play Naruto's eyes lit up, "I have to talk to the adults about something."

"Okay.", Naruto smiled as he held his hand out to Kabuto, "Let's go."

"Y-yeah.", Kabuto smiled back as he took Naruto's hand and followed him as they moved toward the other kids.

"So, what do you want to play?", Naruto asked as he and Kabuto stood with the kids as the adults moved toward Orochimaru.

"Well, we could play tag, pretend ninja, hide an' seek, or some other game.", Jirobo said as Naruto looked around as the other kids, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Well….umm….its just that….um…", Naruto sputtered as the others stood there with question marks appearing over their heads.

"Spit it out!", Tayuya yelled as Naruto jumped backwards from the intensity.

"I've never played any of those games before…", Naruto murmured staring at the ground instead of at the kids.

"That's okay, we'll show you how to play.", Kidomaru said waving his arms as Naruto glanced up at him smiling.

"Really? Thanks.", Naruto smiled as he gained more confidence, "Okay so how do you play?"

*scene switch*

"Orochimaru-sama.", a villager said as he stared back at the seven kids that were now playing, "What's the word about the boy?"

"I managed to fool the old man, but I'll have to return him when he reaches the age to become a genin.", Orochimaru sighed as the villagers gasped and began to complain until he raised his hand to silence them, "But I made the old fool promise to reign in his villagers or I'll take the boy back."

"A wise idea as always, Orochimaru-sama.", the villager said as Orochimaru walked back to the kids.

As he was walking toward the children he saw them trying to teach Naruto to play tag. He watched as Sakon was tagged by Tayuya very roughly as Naruto and Kidomaru laughed and ran as Sakon chased them. He didn't notice with until Naruto hid behind him that he had been spotted.

"Hey, no fair!", Sakon called out as he chased Kidomaru.

"Naruto-kun, you're not supposed to hide behind Orochimaru-sama.", Kimimaru said as he spotted Naruto's blond hair from behind the Otokage.

"It's alright, Kimimaru, I need to talk to Naruto-kun.", Orochimaru smiled as he pulled Naruto away from the other kids. He led Naruto to an empty room and sat him down by a table, "Naruto-kun, I wish to train you in the ways of the ninja."

"Why?", Naruto asked as Orochimaru poured tea for them.

"Naruto-kun, you need to know this for self-defense and I may not be able to protect you.", Orochimaru explained as Naruto drank his tea, "That old fool wants you back by the age to become a genin. However, of any reaction to your return is bad I can take you back."

"Then train me.", Naruto replied, finishing his tea and setting the cup on the table, "I want to show them what I can do."

"Very well, we start tomorrow, Naruto-kun.", Orochimaru said as he stared at the determination in Naruto's eyes, "I will train you with the six other children."

Naruto nodded his head and was lead to his bed, where he immediately fell asleep.

The years flew past as Naruto grew up and soon he experienced a bunch of firsts: his first talk with Kyuubi, his first encounter with Ukon, as well as his first recital with Tayuya. The day had finally come Naruto, at the age of 10, was dragging his feet because today he would have to return to Konahanogure to become a genin of the leaf.

"Naruto-kun.", Kidomaru called from outside Naruto's room as everyone waited for the blond to emerge.

Naruto stared into a full length mirror before leaving and found a boy with long blond hair that stopped at his shoulders blades the boy wore a black muscle shirt and baggy black cargo pants but he traded the ninja sandals in for black boots. He sighed and left the room to say farewell to his friends.

"Oh, Naruto-kun.", Sakon and Tayuya called out as he stepped into the room.

"What?", Naruto responded with disdain.

"Somebody's cranky!", Tayuya chuckled as she grabbed Naruto by the arm, "Come on presents now, bye-bye's later!", she said as she sat him down in front of Orochimaru, Sakon, Kimimaru, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kabuto, and herself.

"Naruto-kun, we had thought to get you some gifts to remind you of us while you're away from us.", Kabuto explained as he gestured to the table full of gifts in front of him, "First you should open Orochimaru-sama's gift."

Naruto glanced at the table pondering which gift was Orochimaru's, when he heard the infamous chuckle and saw a snake elevate the present to his far left. He smiled and accepted the present from the snake. He opened the box to find a small eight headed serpent with its mouths open as in a roar, looking carefully he saw that there was a notch in the tail and that all the heads had a symbol on them. The middle head was the only exception but Naruto knew that it was meant for Orochimaru. The head to the left had a yin-yang symbol on it that was Sakon's. The other symbols were a spider, Kidomaru, a music note, Tayuya, a rock, Jirobo, a skull and cross bones, Kimimaru, a scalpel, Kabuto, and a wave of chakra, Kyuubi.

"What's this for?", Naruto asked as he stared as the serpent turned into a medallion with a three-tailed fox on it.

"It's just in case the villagers react badly toward your return.", Orochimaru explained as Naruto stared at the medallion in wonder, "When you find yourself in danger, flood that medallion with Kyuubi's chakra and blow into the tail. We will come for you."

"Right.", Naruto said as he out the medallion away in his shirt, "Who's next?"

"Pick mine! Pick mine!", Sakon yelled as he jumped up and down, the lump that was Ukon bobbled with him.

"Which one?", Naruto sighed, he and Sakon became fast friends. They had pranked nearly every person except their group they called 'The Yamato'.

"This one, nii-san helped me pick it out.", Sakon reached out, grabbed a box from the middle, and laid it in Naruto's lap.

"Fine, geez!", Naruto replied sarcastically as he opened the box and stared at what was in the box. He lifted a scroll that had jutsu written on it. He opened the scroll and saw a rare lighting jutsu that he had wanted to learn, "Awesome, this is great Sakon!"

"Knew you'd like it!", Sakon grinned as the lump on his back moved, /No you didn't!/, he turned to the lump, "Shut up, nii-san!"

Naruto chuckled as he saw a present being presented to him, "Whose is this?", he asked accepting the gift.

"Mine.", said Kimimaru as his face appeared from behind the present that was longer than the previous two, "Please accept this."

"You know I will.", Naruto said as he took the gift into his arms. He and Kimimaru had always fought over who was Orochimaru's favorite student. He opened the rectangular box and saw two blades that were as white as snow, "Kimimaru?"

"Yes, they are as you suspect, my own bones carved into blades.", Kimimaru said as Naruto and everyone (minus Orochimaru) stared at them, "They can be used together or separate, but they are keyed toward your chakra. Simply flood it with your chakra to connect or disconnect them."

"Kimimaru….this is…..so cool!", Naruto exclaimed as he picked up the blades, fused them together with his chakra, and then defused them to put them in the pile he had created on his lap.

"There is also a sheath for them in there.", Kimimaru explained as he grabbed a dark brown sheath with a red bone snake on it. He retrieved the blades and placed them in the sheath, "I hope they will serve you well, Naruto-kun."

"I know they will.", Naruto said as he placed the blades back in the pile and looked at his friends/family, "Whose next?"

"If I may…", Kabuto intervened and picked up a sack on the table and handed it to Naruto.

" 'Kay.", Naruto smirked as he opened the sack to find what looked like soldier pills but were tinted red, "Uh…what are these, 'Buto-kun."

"Well, they're demon pills.", Kabuto explained as Naruto started at them, "They'll increase your demonic abilities, but you can only have one every six months. Besides increasing your demonic abilities, they can bring forth your demonic form and conceal it. As well as decrease the intensity of your mating cycle, should you be away for that long."

"What mating cycle?", Naruto asked nervously as Kabuto grinned, " 'Buto-kun!!"

"Kyuubi can explain it better than I can.", Kabuto said he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, enough of this shit. Here's my…….where the fuck did it go?!?!", Tayuya yelled as only two gifts remained on the on the table. She was about to go off on someone when a strange light appeared out of nowhere, "The Hell?!", it was a flying ball of light with fairy wings that was carrying a book. She quickly slammed the book down so that the ball of light was flattened against the table.

(In a distant kingdom, a young boy with blond hair and pointed ears glanced around for the smooshed ball of light, "Navi? Navi? NAVI!!!")

"Here it is.", Tayuya smirked as she plopped the book without the fairy stain on his lap, "And there's one more thing to it.", she said and placed a box on top of the book.

Naruto looked at the book, "How to summon demons by playing the ocarina for dumbasses?", he put the book down and picked up the box. He opened the box and found an ocarina sitting in there, "What is this?"

"It's a special ocarina that can summon lesser demons by the songs in the book.", Tayuya explained, "I doubt that you could summon Manda, but it's a good idea, right?"

"Yeah thanks, Tayuya!", Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her, not noticing the tense atmosphere around them from certain jealous people, "Okay, Jirobo and Kidomaru. Who's next?"

The two glared at each other and played rock, paper, scissors to decide. Kidomaru won because Jirobo always played rock.

Kidomaru smirked as he picked up his gift which was a small box that didn't even fill Naruto's hand, "Here, Naruto."

"Thanks.", Naruto smirked as he opened the box to find a small token that had a picture of a spider on it, "You're gonna explain, right?"

"Yep. That's a token that summons a special spider that can help you with a certain shinobi clan in Konoha whose weakness is spiders.", Kidomaru smirked as Naruto tried to imagine what clan would have a weakness like spiders, "The spider can also create silk strands that are practically invisible but can easily cut someone's head off."

"Sweet! Let me guess, I activate it with chakra?", Naruto chuckled as he noticed a trend in the gifts.

"Nope. A drop of blood is all you need for that thing.", Kidomaru answered as everyone (even Orochimaru) stared at the token then at Kidomaru, "Hey, why do you think I kept that thing until now?!"

The tension was running high until Jirobo spoke up, "Whatever. Here's my gift.", he handed a rectangular box to Naruto. Naruto opened the box and questioned the item in it.

"A jar of dirt?", he looked up quizzically from the jar to Jirobo, "You got me a jar of dirt?"

"It's not just any jar of dirt."

"Does it have a thump-thump inside?"

"You watch too many movies."

"Hey if I'm gonna run around and yell that I've got a jar of dirt I wanna know if there's something inside it."

---

A/N: I know, random stopping point but I wanted to get this out. BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OROCHIMARU!!!!! ^_____^ Anyways I hope you like it. Please review or comment. Later.


End file.
